


Let's get together

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, I can't believe I've never done a HP AU before!, Jon is hufflepuff, Sansa is ravenclaw, all the houses are friends, and totally not because of a tumblr post that totally could have been Jon as hufflepuff, because i said so dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Oh please,” Theon snorted, tugging his friend’s red scarf teasingly. “Just because you don’t want your sister defiled.”“Exactly,” Robb agreed, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes on Jon. “Although, Jon’s loyal so I don’t have anything to worry about.” He sniffed, casting another look towards Sansa. “I know you’re just saying these things to wind me up.”“Sure,” Jon replied instantly. Confrontation was not in a Hufflepuff’s nature after all.





	Let's get together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from a tumblr post and shoe-horned into the crone prompt (with Sansa being Ravenclaw)

“Just ask her out already,” Theon muttered. “Or I will.”

“Back off Greyjoy,” Jon growled, shoving Theon’s Slytherin hat over his eyes, which only made his friend snort in amusement once more.

“Aye, leave him be,” Robb stated, glancing over to where his sister was sitting with her Ravenclaw friends.

“Oh please,” Theon snorted, tugging his friend’s red scarf teasingly. “Just because you don’t want your sister defiled.”

“Exactly,” Robb agreed, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes on Jon. “Although, Jon’s loyal so I don’t have anything to worry about.” He sniffed, casting another look towards Sansa. “I know you’re just saying these things to wind me up.”

“Sure,” Jon replied instantly. Confrontation was not in a Hufflepuff’s nature after all.

Theon sniggered, shaking his head as he followed Robb back towards the library. Jon couldn’t help but cast another look across the courtyard, just as Sansa glanced back towards him.

His eyebrows rose when her cheeks reddened, clear even in the distance and her girlfriends cast a curious glance his way before descending into giggles that had Sansa ducking her head with a shy smile.

_Interesting._

***

Sometimes, Jon wondered if he should have been put in Gryffindor.

Sure, he was loyal and striving to find non-violent solutions to things, he wanted peace and he believed in working hard. But right now, as he waited outside Charms class for the fifth years to start piling out, with the intention of betraying his best friend by asking Sansa out on a date, he figured he must be stupidly brave as well.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed her going past, her red hair catching his gaze from the corner of his eye.

“Sansa,” he called, cringing when it was louder and more desperate than he meant. He cleared his throat, offering what he hoped was a softer smile. “Can I talk to you?”

Margaery nudged Sansa’s shoulder and smirked before slinking off.

“Hi,” Sansa grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Hey, so, um…” he started, running a hand through his hair nervously. “So, I eat and you eat.”

Sansa pressed her lips together and took a hard swallow before answering. “Yeah, we both eat.”

_Well, at least she is nice enough not to laugh at your cringe-worthy attempts of asking her out!_

“Do you maybe want to do it at the same time?”

“Well, we all eat in the Great Hall anyway Jon. So, really, we have done that.”

He opened his mouth to explain but then registered her teasing smile, a laugh bubbling in his throat.

Yes, he must be stupidly brave to go behind Robb’s back and ask Sansa out. But Jon reckoned every curse and threat of violence Robb sent his way would be worth it if he was the one who got to see Sansa smile like that every day.


End file.
